Desesperacion
by Nejihina-Lovers
Summary: Hinata era un escritora exitosa, sin embargo quería dar el gran paso y dejar de hacer solo libros para pre adolescentes. Aunque debía hacer algo con su falta de experiencia ¿Cómo lo haría?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimot. Los tome prestado solo por pura diversión 3

 ** _Desesperación_**

Eran las 7 de la mañana y nuestra protagonista Hinata, estaba al borde del colapso. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, pues ella era una escritora de libros de romance. Y ahora mismo estaba metida en un gran problema (Como ella pensaba claro). En todos sus libros ella había evitado olímpicamente a escribir escenas de sexo, porque claro. ¿Qué podría escribir ella con 25 años y aun siendo virgen?

Sus libros de romance eran muy buenos, eran perfectos para romances adolescentes, inocentes, dulces. Eran muy aclamados, y habían sido bien aceptados. Pero claro, ella quería dar el siguiente paso, no quería estar estancada en eso toda su vida. Necesitaba hacer algo urgentemente, el libro ya estaba completo. Solo faltaba esa escena, solo esa. Ya había intentado un millar de veces escribirlas, pero no lo consideraba lo suficiente mente bueno o real. A su parecer claro está, ella creía fervientemente que si a ella no le gustaba ¿Por qué había de gustarle a los demás?

Una idea paso por su mente, la hizo ruborizarse hasta las orejas. Porque claro, ella había perdido ya los ademanes que solía usar cuando era pequeña o los tartamudeos incluso. Pero su piel siempre actuaba en su contra, aunque tal vez se debía a que era demasiado blanca y eso hacía que se le notara tanto. – Ahhh maldita seeaaa – Exclamo con furia – No puedo estar pensado eso.

La idea que paso por su mente fue nada más y nada menos que hacerlo, ya sabes, acostarse con alguien. Tenía 25 años, ya no era una niña, su cuerpo era todo lo que un hombre podría desear. Y eso lo sabía muy bien, tanto adolescentes, como jóvenes o viejos (La verdad ese último no le agradaba mucho), siempre adulaban su belleza en las calles o en la universidad que trabajaba. Claro siempre de forma respetuosa, aunque nunca faltaban los irrespetuosos, los cuales la irritaban en gran manera.

Se fue al baño y se mojó la cara, y suspiro mientras se apoyaba en el lavabo. – ¿Que voy a hacer?- Se preguntó. Entonces vio en el reflejo un espejo de cuerpo completo que ella tenía a fuera en su habitación. Salió y noto su forma de caminar pausada y a su forma ver muy sensual, comenzó a quitarse la sudadera y luego ese horrible pantalón deportivo, ya estaba viejo y ella lo sabía, peor era tan cómodo; Entonces se miró al espejo y vio su rostro, libre de imperfecciones, piel pálida, ligeramente sonrosada en sus mejillas, ojos grandes y muy bonitos acompañados de unas bellas y largas pestañas, sus nariz no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña y porque no decirlo era perfecta para su rostro, encajaba a la perfección, sus labios, esos labios carnosos rosados casi tirando a un rojo suave, que ínsito a varios a tratar de besarlos a la fuerza, pero para su buena suerte siempre estaba allí su nii-san para defenderla. Prosiguió viendo, bajo su mirada por su cuello hasta sus voluptuosos y grandes senos, para ser sincera ella estaba muy orgullosa de ellos, sin embargo eso no justificaba que fuera por la vida con escotes enormes y demás, no ella prefería ser discreta y enseñar solo lo suficiente, eso en cierta forma le encantaba, ver como los hombres quedaban embobados con ellos, tratando de imaginar lo que había detrás de esa ropa. Los acaricio suavemente y sintió como una corriente eléctrica los recorrió hasta la punta de sus rosados pezones, se sonrojo ante esto y decidió dejarlos en paz, bajo su mirada a su abdomen ligeramente marcado y plano, su piel era suave y sin imperfecciones, siguió bajando hasta sus caderas eran grandes sin exagerar claro, siguió bajando su vista, ella naturalmente era lampiña así que se ahorraba sus buenos dólares (y claro el dolor de la misma) en depilación y demás, sabía que bajo su ropa interior no había si quiera un bello, lo cual le saco una pequeña sonrisa, porque sus amigas la envidiaban por esto. Siempre le causaba gracias sus reacciones. Se giró y pudo ver su trasero bien formado a causa del ejercicio al que se sometía cada semana y sus piernas largas y hermosas. La verdad no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie, siquiera a esas modelos de pasarela, ella lo tenía todo para tener al hombre que ella quisiese a sus pies. Y NO! No era solo su ego el que se lo decía, las reacciones de los hombres como ya habíamos mencionado antes se lo hacían ver, y ahora que se había tomado el tiempo de examinarse, lo corroboraba.

Si bien podría tener a quien ella quisiese a sus pies, la verdad no se metería con el primer imbécil que pasara por sus narices. – ¡Estoy loca! – Se dijo a si misma mientras se tiraba a su cama, y se levantó rápidamente al sentir dolor en su cabeza, su cabello llegaba hasta sus muslos – Auuuhh – gimió, ya estaba harta de eso, la verdad estaba considerando cortarlo. Suspiro sonoramente, la verdad le costó que llegara hasta allí, además, se sonrojo un poco, a él le gustaba ¿no? Claro a Neji le había alagado un sin fin de veces, que le gustaba su cabello largo, y que esperaba que nunca se lo cortara.

En ese momento escucho que tocaban su puerta – Adelante - dijo, mientras miraba al vacío pensando en él. Ella sabía que era el su primo… si su primo. Su corazón se estrujo al recordar esa relación con él.

-Buenos días Hinat… –Dijo el pero se detuvo y trago en seco al ver a su prima sentada en la cama en ropa interior; sintió un calor apoderarse de sus mejillas levemente, pero eso no le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba era el calor que se estaba aglomerando en su entrepierna. – Maldita sea! – pensó y corrió su mirada hacia un lado. Ella lo miro extrañada, no entendía porque corría su mirada de ella. Entonces ella dirigió su mirada hasta el punto donde el veía. –Mierda! – Grito al ver su ropa tirada allí y recordar que estaba allí de lo más tranquila en ropa interior. –Perdón Nii-san – Dijo mientras cogía las sabanas y se envolvía en ellas. El solo atino a aclarar la garganta y suspirar – Hinata deberías tener más cuidado, recuerda que soy un hombre. – Si, si! Lo lamente Neji – Bajo la cabeza avergonzada, mientras se formaba un silencio incomodo entre los dos. – En fin – dijo Neji rompiendo el silencio – Solo venía a avisarte que te deje el desayuno preparado en la mesa y que bajes a desayunar rápido antes de que se enfrié. Yo regresare recién hasta las 11 de la noche, esta noche saldré a cenar con Tenten y sus padres. – Hizo una pausa – Ya sabes, por lo de la boda– ella solo se mordió el labio inferior y dejo caer un poco sus sabanas dejando entre ver un poco de sus senos. Al notar esto Neji, prefirió irse antes de que el bulto en su entre pierna se hiciese visible – Nos vemos Hinata, no te esfuerces tanto – Dijo seguido de cerrar la puerta y suspirar para sus adentros, la maldijo en su mente por ser tan sensual e inocente a la vez. – Bueno no importa, debo apresurarme o llegare tarde - Dijo, mientras apresuraba el paso al bajar por las escaleras y salir por la puerta principal. Hinata no se movió hasta escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Entonces se levantó y suspiro – Mi nii-san pronto se ira – Lo dijo claramente triste, volvió a suspirar y se vistió de nuevo, lista para bajar y desayunar.

El día paso sin mayor preocupación hasta la hora de la siesta, donde se volvió a sentar frente al monitor de su pc, dispuesta a no seguir torturándose con su primo. Estuvo media hora viendo la pantalla sin que nada se le ocurriese. Se tiro hacia atrás dejando caer su cabello detrás del respaldo de su asiento – ¿Qué haré? – Se dijo a sí misma. Se levantó y se acostó en su cama en posición fetal, la verdad la idea de acostarse con alguien no era tan mala, aunque ella tuviese una idea más romántica que hacerlo solo por el bien de su libro. Suspiro, no es que no haya tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, la verdad ella tuvo 2 novios, uno fue Naruto Uzumaki, un chico rubio y desastroso, era muy buena persona, pero, tenía un defecto muy grande, era un adicto al sexo y desde que empezó a salir con el hasta que cortaron no dejo de insistirle con hacerlo, aunque eso ella ya sabía que sucedería ya le habían advertido, de hecho la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando intentó abusar de ella en la sala de su casa. Para su buena suerte justo llego su primo y la salvo de sus lujuriosas garras. Estaba realmente asustada, esa noche Neji durmió con ella y no se despegó de ella hasta el otro día cuando tuvo que ir a trabajar. La verdad no podría quejarse él había hasta dejado de lado a su en ese momento novia por mí, aunque suene raro me sentí tan bien que él me prefiriera a mi antes que a esa tipa, que nunca le había caído bien. Siempre fue una arrastrada, pero no le quedaba más que soportarla, además que cada que estaba a solas con ella, trataba de humillarla por ser según ella "Una mojigata sin escrúpulos". Para ser sincera nunca supe porque me decía eso, pero bueno. Ahora evito a toda costa estar cerca de ella. Luego tuvo como novio a su mejor amigo Kiba inuzuka, aunque… solo duro 2 semanas, puesto que él le rebelo que era gay y se fue con Aburame Shino. Se sintió feliz de que sus 2 amigos fueran felices, así que no tenía nada que reprocharle. Pero ninguna de esas relaciones fallidas le importaba, ella estaba enamorada de alguien y ese alguien nunca seria suya, porque claro, el destino era tan hijo de puta que no solo se tomó la molestia de ponerlo como su primo hermano, sino que también lo comprometió con esa zorra. Se froto las sienes y pensó – ¿ _Y si seduzco a nii-san para hacerlo con él?-_ Se sonrojo hasta la punta de sus cabellos – ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en esto? – Suspiro y cero los ojos mientras quedaba boca arriba - _Aunque… Pensándolo bien no estaría mal, su boda es en una semana, solo sería una bella despedida de solteros la que le daría –_ Rio para sí misma, eso es una buena idea, sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Esta noche será el momento perfecto – Estaba ansiosa, tendría a su nii-san al menos por una noche y su historia se completaría. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Gracias por haber leído este capítulo, espero poder actualizar pronto 3

No soy muy buena en esto, más teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que escribí fue en 2012 . Espero que no haya estado tan mal.

Tenga un bonito día 3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto claramente no me pertenece :c De lo contrario todo giraría en torno a Neji y Hinata, es más Naruto ya hubiera muerto desde el primer capítulo :V**_

 **Capítulo 2**

Neji salió apresurado de su casa, como si el diablo lo estuviera corriendo. Ver de esa forma a Hinata lo acaloro bastante, le tomó por sorpresa que solo verla en ropa interior lo haya perturbado tanto. – Parezco un adolescente que nunca vio una mujer- Se reprochó a sí mismo y luego rio. Mientras entraba al auto y encendía el motor- Al menos pronto me iré y no tendré que sufrir más – Respiro hondo, permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara. Debía tomárselo con calma, los días viernes eran aún más pesados en la oficina, ya que debían dejar todo listo para el fin de semana. Se dispuso a avanzar, recordó que iba a hacer un encargo de flores para Tenten, su prometida así que se desvió de su camino usual.

Se dio un golpe mental al ver que había un embotellamiento terrible. – Única vez que quiero ser romántico y me pasa esto. – Se desplomo en su asiento a esperar, puesto que no podía hacer más – Bendito día este – refunfuño. Así pasaron 20 minutos y le llego un mensaje de su prometida.

"Hola mi amor ¿llegaras tarde hoy?" – "Sí, creo que sí, debo hacer unas cosas y estoy en medio de un embotellamiento."- Contesto el, pasaron unos minutos y no recibió respuesta a lo que frunció el ceño- "Tenten ¿aún no llega Lee a la oficina?" – Tardo unos 5 minutos en contestar- "si ya está aquí"- "Esta bien dile que me espere. Debo hablar de unas cosas con él." Así se dispuso a escuchar música solo para relajarse. No quería desconfiar de su amigo, pero era muy extraño que solo estuviese cuando él no estaba y que cuando él llegaba se iba rápidamente. Sin mencionar las miradas furtivas que se encontró dedicándoselas a su prometida, la verdad hace tiempo que lo notaba, y desde ese momento a modo de prueba, dejo de mantener relaciones con Tenten, o lo hacía muy de vez en cuando y siempre con protección, para liberarse del estrés. Ya llevaba casi un mes y medio sin tocarla, y en varias ocasiones sin que ella se diera cuenta, en medio de besos notaba algunas marcas en sus hombros, que trataban de ser escondidas por su traje de secretaria. Siempre habían sido poco unidos, es más Neji y Lee eran más íntimos hasta hace unos 5 meses atrás, que él lo evadía y no podía sostenerle la mirada. Tenten, siempre fue una mujer hambrienta de sexo y él lo sabía a la perfección, también conocía el historial de sus anteriores parejas. Realmente no era algo que le importase mucho, él no había sido un santo tampoco en el pasado.

Aunque a diferencia de ella él nunca le había sido infiel a sus exparejas. Y ella sin embargo tenia algunas manchas en ese aspecto, lo cual le hacía sospechar, no era solo idea infundadas suya, en cierta forma ella ya tenía experiencia en ello. Salió de su ensimismamiento al notar que todos empezaban a moverse con normalidad. – ¡Al fin! – Exclamo. Aunque dejaría las flores para después, tomo la autopista que lo llevaba a la empresa en la que él era presidente (Herencia de Hiashi). Hinata y el eran dueños mayoritarios de las acciones en ella. Solo que ella no solía inmiscuirse y le dejaba todo en sus manos.

Unos 10 minutos después el llego, entro y fue saludado amablemente por la recepcionista. Una chica muy bonita de cabellos Rosados, la verdad nunca la había visto, supuso que era la nueva. – Buenos días – Contesto con su siempre seca e indiferente voz. Subió al ascensor más cercano y se dirigió a su oficina. Iba tranquilo, sin embargo lo que estaba a punto de ver…

Vamos Hinata, tenemos que hacer esto. – Se dijo a si misma, mientras sacaba un pequeño bolsito de una tela suave color negro. La abrió y de allí saco un conjunto de ropa interior demasiado sexy sensualon (X'D). Demasiado para ella, recordó que en una compra de ropa a una tienda le enviaron esa prenda de regalo, casi se muere al verla en aquel momento. La iba a regalar pero luego mejor se la quedo, uno nunca sabe quizá y en un futuro cambiaba de opinión o le era útil. Y mírala, ahora la necesitaba y le iba a dar un buen uso. Rio pícaramente mientras la observaba muy sonrojada. El sostén era muy bonito a decir verdad, era de encaje negro el cual contrastaría muy bien con su piel blanca y sus bellos rosados pezones, porque si ellos quedarían al aire, la parte de abajo, era también de encaje negro, cubriría todo menos su vulva y parte de su parte trasera. Era obvio para que estaba hecho, se sonrojo aún más al imaginar la expresión de Neji al verla con esa ropa interior. La regreso a su bolsita y la dejo sobre la cama, ojeo su guardarropa y vio un vestido que sabía que a él le gustaba, era blanco con mangas largas, era súper simple, tenía el escote en corte princesa, y le llegaba un poco más debajo de la mitad del muslo. Lo habría usado unas 2 veces y en ambas ocasiones, Neji se había declarado fan de él. Se pegaba a su figura y dejaba ver muy marcadas las curvas que su cuerpo tenia para ofrecer. Lo tomo también y lo dejo en la cama.

Se paró frente a la cama y observo todo con na sonrisa. ¡Bueno vamos a empezar! - Coloco todo sobre el respaldo de su silla y quito las sabanas fundas de las almohadas y las tiro al piso, las llevo al lavadero, volvió y aspiro la alfombra, limpio los muebles. Se dirigió a su armario y cogió unas sábanas negras y las coloco, acomodo muy bien su cama. Prosiguió aromatizando su habitación, una vez que todo estuvo como ella quería. Cerro la puerta y se movió al comedor, lavo los utensilios que uso Neji para hacer el desayuno y las cosas que usaron para consumir los mismos. Miro el reloj y vio que ya eran las 8 de la noche- ¡Como vuela la hora cuando te ocupas!-

Escucho su celular sonar y corrió hacia él. Miro la pantalla y vio que en él decía "Llamada de Neji-Nii" – Abrió los ojos como platos él nunca la llamaba a menos que fuese algo muy importante, su corazón se aceleró con el miedo de que él le dijera que esa noche no llegaría o algo así, respiro profundo y se relajó y deslizo el dedo para contestar –Sonrió Hola Neji? – Dijo algo tímida. El por su parte se sorprendió un poco de escuchar Solo su nombre sin ningún acompañante- Hola Hinata-sama, solo llamaba para avisarte que no iré a comer con Tenten, así que si iré a cenar a casa. Aunque si tienes algo que hacer, no te preocupes solo dime – Ella frunció el ceño. _¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que no vaya? Mmmm bueno… -_ Hinataaa-samaa? – Ella se dio cuenta de que no había contestado – No te preocupes Neji, no saldré. - Entonces puso la voz un poco dulce y seductora- Te estaré esperando muy ansiosa – Neji Arqueo una ceja ante ese repentino cambio, pero no le dio mucha importancia o regresaría a su mente esas imágenes de la mañana- Gracias Hinata, nos vemos más tarde. – Hinata, tomo su billetera y salió a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, iba a preparar Ternera asada a la mostaza, sabía que a Neji le gustaba mucho.

Entro a varias tiendas compro los ingredientes y de camino en la vitrina de una joyería, vio un collar muy discreto que tenía como dije un espiral de plata muy bonito a su parecer, entro a ella y lo compro sin pensarlo dos veces. Miro el reloj en su muñeca y vio que ya eran las 9:30, corrió hacia el auto y se dirigió a su casa, debía prepara todo y prepararse antes de que su amado llegara.

 **Horas Antes…**

Neji había llegado al piso en el que se encontraba su oficina, y camino sigilosamente hasta ella, vio que el puesto de Tenten estaba vacío, frunció el ceño y giro el pomo y empujo la puerta, pero no se abrió, había algo del otro lado. No dijo nada, y escucho del otro lado a Tenten soltar un gemido y el característico sonido de pieles chocando cuando se mantienen relaciones sexuales. – Ábranme ya sé que están ahí. – Exigió Neji, dentro se escuchó un gritillo de susto femenino, seguido de un Mierda! de Lee, estaban tan entretenidos que no escucharon que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta.

Del otro lado se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y abrieron la puerta. El entro y la primera en hablar fue Tenten- Amor no es lo que parece. Lee y yo estábamos… - Neji la fulmino con una mirada, lo que provoco que esta se callara.

Sé muy bien que estaban haciendo, no soy un imbécil - dijo este – Ahora se largan antes de que los mate – Soltó el castaño.

Pe-pero mi amor, aun no acabo mi turno cielo – Dijo ella

Neji sonrió de lado al oír eso. _¿Acaso pensaba que después de eso seguiría trabajando allí? ¿Era estúpida o se hacía acaso? –_ Pensó mientras se acercaba a ella, le cogió bruscamente el mentón – Por eso no te preocupes pequeña – Le dijo el con una voz dulce – Ya no trabajas más aquí – Sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver su rostro de espanto, el sabia a la perfección que ella estaba llena de deudas, si bien, él le pagaba muy bien a pesar de no desempeñar tan bien su trabajo (ya que era su prometida) Ella nunca supo valorar el dinero, ¿Ahorrar? ¿Qué era eso? No estaba en su diccionario. Sabía que con esto la iba a acabar.

N-no puedes hacer eso Hyuga Neji – Dijo ella enfurecida y se enfureció aún más cuando vio que la sonrisa de Neji se amplió y la miro desde arriba como si fuera menos que un pedazo de basura.

-Claro que puedo Nena, soy el dueño junto a Hinata. Y A demás soy el presidente, yo puedo despedir a quien se me pegue en gana, el compromiso además, queda disuelto. Ve a que te mantenga Lee – Él sabía muy bien que Lee no tenía donde caerse muerto. Lee, permaneció en silencio y con la cabeza gacha. – Ahora váyanse, ya no tengo absolutamente nada que tratar con ustedes. –

Me las vas a pagar Neji, eso que no te quepa duda – Dijo Tenten antes de salir, el solo atino a reír a carcajadas. Una vez que estuvo solo cogió el teléfono y llamo para dar de baja las extensiones de tarjetas de crédito. Llamo para avisar al edificio de departamento donde ella vivía, que debían desalojarla, que el ya no tenía nada que ver con esa mujer y que revisara que no se llevara nada que no le perteneciera (Puesto que en el contrato ya estaba estipulado todo lo que había allí)

Sonrió y luego llamo a las oficinas de recursos, para que se encargaran del despido De Tenten y los demás asuntos de su liquidación y demás. Además debían de conseguirle una secretaria nueva.

El día paso sin mayor complicación, a decir verdad la traición de Tenten no le dolió en lo más mínimo, a excepción de la traición Lee. Pero se recuperaría, no es como si se fuese a morir, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo y haberle dado la mano en muchas ocasiones. Aunque a decir verdad tampoco iba a negar que Tenten tenía sus modos. Tal vez podría considerar el perdonarlo.

Recibió a los clientes que esperaba ese día, y paso volando cuando se dio cuenta ya eran 8 de la noche. Ya la gran mayoría se había ido a su casa, el solo seguía arreglando las cosas que le había encargado a Tenten y claramente no estaban por andar tirándose a su mejor amigo. Masajeo su sien, ya solo quería llegar a casa. Cogió el celular y le marco a Hinata.

Hola Neji? – El escuchar su nombre a secas le asombro, aunque se recuperó rápidamente. - Hola Hinata-sama, solo llamaba para avisarte que no iré a comer con Tenten, así que si iré a cenar a casa. Aunque si tienes algo que hacer, no te preocupes solo dime –Dijo el de forma comprensiva, la verdad sabía que ella siempre se la pasaba en casa trabajando en su libro y luego trabajando en la universidad, teniendo en cuenta que era Viernes, quizá y ella quería salir con sus amigas o amigos. Aunque este último le molesto un poco, noto que paso un minuto y ella no contestaba- Hinataaa-samaa? – Pregunto el, para asegurarse de que seguía allí- Te estaré esperando muy ansiosa – Notando un dejo de sensualidad en su voz, algo no muy usual en ella. Lo cual lo estremeció. Neji Arqueo una ceja ante ese repentino cambio, pero no le dio mucha importancia o regresaría a su mente esas imágenes de la mañana- Gracias Hinata, nos vemos más tarde. – Colgó y Se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla. – Que estará planeando esta pequeña- Se dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Era increíble con con solo escucharla su noche mejoro increíblemente, siguió haciendo su trabajo con todas las energías recargadas, sabiendo que ya en unas horas estaría con su querida primita. Al acabar salió de allí y cerró la oficina con llave – Mmm mañana me tocara cambiar la cerradura – Pensó, de allí salió y se dirigió a un bar donde lo había citado unos días atrás un viejo amigo suyo. Solo que tuvo que avisarle que si podría, puesto que la cita con los padres de Tenten se había cancelado, este se emocionó y le dijo que si estaría.

Además de ser su amigo, en el pasado cuando él iba a la secundaria, antes de ser acogido por Hiashi en su casa. Él había sido su profesor y a su vez como un padre, luego de que su padre lo perdiera todo por culpa del alcohol las mujeres y las apuestas, fue el quien lo acogió en su casa tras la muerte de Hizashi.

Una vez allí, entro al bar y no fue difícil encontrarlo, lo vio en la barra, era una masa color verde espantosa. No pudo evitar suspirar, camino hacia él y poso su mano en el hombro del su amigo.

-Tanto tiempo Gai-sensei – Le dijo este con una sonrisa. El susodicho se levantó y lo abrazo llorando y gritando cosas extrañas como que nunca muera la llama de su juventud y no sé cuántas cosas más.

-Como a estado todo Gai-sensei? – Pregunto el tratando de soltarse, una vez que lo logro se sentó en la barra y pidió algo de beber.

-Muy bien hijo, ya sabes ahora estoy trabajando en la universidad – Sonrió enormemente- Suelo toparme con Hina-chan de vez en cuando – Dijo seguido de darle un trago a su bebida.

-Oh si Hinata me había contado algo de eso- Rio al recordar imitarlo de forma tan graciosa – Solo procura no asustarla – Rio aún más fuerte

-Oyee, no seas malvado hijo – Lo dijo con la cabeza gacha y un puchero en sus labios, como si fuese un niño regañado – ¿Qué sucedió que cancelaste tu cita con tus suegros? – Pregunto Gai con curiosidad, Además de Neji, Lee y Tenten eran de su clase y les tenía aprecio a los 3, solo que había perdido contacto con los últimos.

-Pues para resumírtelo, hoy los encontré follando duro y rudo en mi oficinal- Soltó el – Así que a todo se ha acabado – Gai lo miro perplejo, nunca pensó que eso fuese a pasar más que Tenten siempre actuó algo ruda con Lee. Prefirió ni indagar más en esas cosas dolorosas para su acompañante y siguieron hablando de otras cosas, las horas pasaron y cuando Neji se dio cuenta ya eran las 22:45 y la verdad es que no sabía como decirle a Gai que debía irse ya.

-Pero mira la hora, Hitomi va a matarme! – Exclamo aterrorizado. Neji le agradeció a los dioses el hecho que Hitomi fuera una histérica de la puntualidad, lo más seguro es que tenían alguna cita y su maestro acabo por olvidarlo. – Lo lamento Neji, pero debo irme. O mi Sra esposa me asesinara – Dijo imaginándose las cosas y la verdad no fue una panorama muy agradable de ver

\- Descuide Sensei, yo debo ir a casa también, Hinata me está esperando con la cena – Se sintió tan feliz de decir eso, sabía que ella lo esperaría con un fuerte abrazo, y eso lo reconfortaba. – _No sé, en que pensaba al querer irme de allí y casarme con Tenten –_ Sonrió, Gai le dio un abrazo y salió corriendo – La cuenta por favor – Pago y se fue al auto, ya no veía la hora de llegar a casa.

Una vez que entro al auto y se dispuso a encender el auto, vio que al otro lado de la calle se estaciono un auto y de allí bajo Tenten- Ohh el auto cierto, eso también está a mi nombre – Rio divertido. Condujo sin darle ya mayor importancia.

En casa Hinata ya estaba arreglando los últimos toques, cuando sonó su celular y vio que Neji le enviaba un mensaje diciendo que ya iba a llegar en unos minutos. Sonrió ampliamente, ella corrió a su habitación y se quitó la bata, se miró al espejo y visualizo lo bien que le quedaba esa ropa interior y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba loca por lo que iba a hacer, pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos. Tomo el Vestido y se lo coloco, vio que su vestido se transparentaba sutilmente por el color de su ropa interior, pero solo la hacía ver aún más sexy. Se acomodó el cabello pero lo dejo suelto ya que sabía que a él le gustaba así. Se colocó unos zapatos de tacón Negro y se volvió a ver al espejo – Estoy realmente hermosa – Se dijo a sí misma, seguido de una carcajada, ella no era de alagarse sola, pero la verdad que le subió un poco el ego y le dio más confianza esas palabras. Ya por último se colocó su perfume y el collar que había comprado, delineo sus ojos y pinto sus labios de un rojo intenso, muy sexy. - ¿Aunque no será mucho esto? – Se dijo a sí misma, o sea él pensaba que solo iban a cenar, sacudió al cabeza. Y logro escuchar que él estaba entrando al garaje.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se sentó en el sofá con una luz tenue, de piernas cruzadas, donde se podía ver parte de su muslo bien formado.

El entro tranquilamente, al verla allí sentada, estaba tan sexy, parecía un ángel, no más bien un demonio que lo llevaría a cometer los pecados más penados por Dios. Ella lo miro y al ver que no avanzaba se levantó lentamente y se acercó a él con un contoneo de caderas muy sensual, que no pasó desapercibido por Neji, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. – Buenas Noches Onii-san – Le dijo con una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo en su mejilla. Maldita sea, esto debía ser uno de sus sueños eróticos que tenía con Hinata desde que era adolescente. Él sonrió y subió sus manos a su cintura.- Buenas noches Hinata, estas muy hermosa esta noche – Le dijo y ella se sonrojo aún más-¿Acaso celebramos algo? – Pregunto divertido y con una ceja arqueada. Hinata acerco sus labios a su oreja – Tu llegada Nii-san, te dije que te estaría esperando ansiosa – El aliento cálido de Hinata golpeando el lóbulo de su oreja y cuello, lo estremeció e hizo que su piel bajo el traje se erizara, lo cual hizo que presionara sus manos en la estrecha cintura de esta. – Vamos Neji – le cogió su mano y lo llevo por la sala hasta llegar al comedor, sin poder evitar posar su mirada en esas bellas nalgas y esa ropa interior que se transparentaba un poco. Trago duro y movió su mirada a la mesa donde vio que estaba una rica cena servida y también sake. – El Ayudo a Hinata con su silla y luego se sentó frente a ella- Esto se ve delicioso princesa – La verdad era cierto y más el hambre que tenía, no había comido en todo el día, más que el desayuno. Él se perdía en los ojos de Hinata, tan parecidos y diferentes a los de él. Mientras ella le contaba cosas de su libro y la editorial.

Una vez que acabaron de comer empezaron a beber sake, bastante a decir verdad, ambos tenían resistencia, aun mas Hinata. Pero Neji no lo sabía, ella nunca había tomado más de una copa de vino o muy poca cantidad de sake frente a él. Como todo el rato estuvo pensando en lo que haría en un momento con Neji, hizo que este pensara por el sonrojo continuo que adornaba su rostro, ella en poco iba a estar ebria, si es que ya no lo estaba.

Neji movió un poco hacia atrás su silla, solo para poder estirar las piernas, estaba algo cansado de estar sentado todo el día. Hinata noto esto y decidió aprovechar la situación- Neji-nii iré por el postre – Dijo y se levantó y cuando iba por su lado fingió marearse y callo en el regazo de su primo. Esta lo miro sonrojada – ¿Estas bien Hinata? – Pregunto el algo sorprendido, mientras la sostenía sin darse cuenta de que tenía sus manos en una de sus nalgas y cintura. Ella sin pensarlo 2 veces, se abalanzo hacia sus labios y comenzó a besarlo dulcemente al principio. Neji estaba tan perplejo que no pudo corresponder, ella se preocupó y pensó que tal vez no iba a funcionar su plan y cuando iba a alejarse él la jalo hacia sí y profundizo el beso. Esto hizo que Hinata soltara un gemido de sorpresa, pero al segundo que se repuso comenzó a responder a él.

Hinata se acomodó, sin separarse de sus labios, se subió al regazo de su primo a horcajadas, Neji sintió lo caliente de su entrepierna sobre él y soltó un gruñido, mientras la agarraba de las nalgas para acercarla más a él. Cuando el aire les falto se separaron, y en ese momento una chispa de cordura exploto en el interior de Neji- Perdón Hinata… Yo, lo lamen… - No acabo de decir las cosas porque Hinata lo cogió de la corbata y acto seguido siguió besándolo. Trato de separarse cuando sintió que su miembro bajo ella respondió de buena manera a ese arranque que tuvo ella, al notar la positiva de su cuerpo, Hinata movió sus caderas lentamente, arrancando gemidos de la boca de su primo - Hinata, detente estas ebria – Le dijo mientras la separaba. Vio sus ojos algo obscurecidos, las mejillas sonrojadas y el labial algo corrido a causa de los apasionados besos que se estuvieron dando, ella lo cogió del cabello y estiro su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a besar su cuello – Descuida onii-san, no estoy ebria. Loca tal vez, pero no ebria – Soltó una risita. Él se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ¿acaso también quería? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Hinata mordió su manzana y eso fue todo, ya no le importaba si era posible o no, él lo iba a disfrutar porque si y punto. Mas con la abstinencia que llevaba y las ganas que acumuladas de años que le tenía a Hinata, no le dejaron pensar más.

Apretó las nalgas de Hinata mientras se dejaba besar por ella, recorrió toda su figura con sus manos, la separo un poco de ella y vio esos ojos llenos de lujuria, lo cual lo excito demasiado, atrapo sus labios en un beso corto pero apasionado, luego siguió besando su mejilla hasta llegar al final de su mandíbula, mordió suavemente y jalo el lóbulo de su oreja – Te deseo tanto princesa – Le susurró al oído, lo cual hizo estremecer a Hinata. Mientras besaba y mordía su cuello, movió las cosas en la mesa para atrás haciendo espacio para dejarla recostarse allí, siguió bajando hasta su escote y con sus manos agarro sus senos entre ellas, los apretó y amasó suavemente, sintió como el pezón de Hinata se endurecía y se levantaba en sus manos, se sintió confundido por la forma del sostén, no le encontraba forma, quería verla sin ese vestido. Había de admitir que era su favorito, pero ahora mismo quería ver otras cosas y no era ropa precisamente, su prima la abrazo con las piernas y él se rozó contra su entrada aun con la ropa puesta – Ne-nejiii – Dijo ella en un gemido, el sonrió y volvió a sus labios, los capturo y pidió permiso con su lengua para poder entrar, ella abrió su boca e iniciaron una lucha con ellas, donde él tenía el poder. Él estaba demasiado excitado no podía más, no aguantaba el sentir como su pequeña se restregaba descaradamente en su entrepierna. – Vamos Hinata – Dijo con voz ronca, mientras la levanto y se la llevo por las escaleras sin dejar de besarla, ella aprovecho la posición y comenzó a quitarle la corbata y luego a desabrochar su camisa, él se alejó de la boca de Hinata solo por un momento para abrir la puerta de la primera habitación que encontró, la de Hinata. Sintió un rico aroma a rosas penetrar su nariz, era rico pero no tanto como el aroma de ella. Cerro la puerta con su pie, aunque no había nadie en casa, se dio un golpe mental por eso.

La lanzo a la cama algo bruscamente y mientras se quitaba la camisa se dedicó a observar como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, ella movía sus piernas rozándose una con otra, supuso que en busca de placer, el placer que él le daría, sonrió y subió sobre ella. – De verdad que eres demasiado hermosa Hinata - Comenzó a besarla nuevamente antes de que ella dijera algo, mientras manoseaba esos pechos tan firmes y grandes. – Déjame quitarte esto dijo el, mientras subió el vestido y disfrutando de lo que veía a medidas de que subía. Suprimió un gemido al sentir una punzada en su miembro por ver que sus rosados pezones duros y esperando a ser devorados por él. – Vaya, vaya Hinatita, eres una pequeña pervertida –Ella se sonrojo hasta hacerle competencia a un tomate. Neji no tardo en acercarse a sus pechos, atrapo uno de sus pezones con su lengua y comenzó a lamerlo suavemente y con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro, lo apretujaba arrancando gemidos de Hinata. Maldita sea se sentía tan feliz de tenerla así, necesitaba más de ella, comenzó a chupar su pezón con muchas ganas, como si de un bebe hambriento se tratase- O-onii-san… maaas – Dijo esta entre gemidos y suspiros de placer, el sonrió y lo hizo más duro, sintió como ella se acomodó abriendo las piernas para que él se posicionara entre ellas así lo hizo. Imito con sus caderas una penetración imaginaria ya que aún tenía ropa. Ella gimió aún más, podía sentir lo caliente de su entrepierna, lo estaba quemando, ya quería quitarse esos pantalones y metérsela toda de una y no parar hasta llenarla. Pero no, él quería disfrutar más de su cuerpo, no vaya a ser que al otro día se arrepintiera y luego no la volviera a tener de esa manera. Dejo su seno que ya estaba colorado e hinchado por tanta atención que había recibido – Me encantas Hinata – Le dijo mientras atrapaba su otro pezón, lamia, mordía suavemente y lo chupaba con desesperación. Realmente amaba el cuerpo de esta mujer, oh y esos gemidos, maldita sea, cada gemido eran como puñaladas de placer en su miembro que ya estaba adolorido y no paraba de palpitar. Luego de darle suficiente de su amor a los pechos de Hinata, bajo y continúo su camino con húmedos besos en todo su abdomen el cual se tensaba cada que sus labios se posaban en él. Llego hasta su destino y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que sus bragas se parecían al sostén, estaban abiertas en su entre pierna, dándole total acceso a su bella intimidad. – Definitivamente eres una pervertida – Rio al ver como su prima trataba de cerrar sus piernas y se cubría el rostro con sus manos – Onii-chaan.. Solo quería sorprenderte – dijo avergonzada la chica, y el volvió a reírse. – Y vaya que lo lograste, es la mejor sorpresa que recibí en toda mi vida – Dijo dulcemente, mientras subió a su rostro a besar sus labios. – Ya te dije, me encantas Hinata – Bajo nuevamente con besos hasta llegar a su entrepierna una vez más. El tomo las piernas de Hinata y las abrió, las flexiono y se las entregó, la cual las sostuvo, para tener mejor acceso a su intimidad- O-onii-chan no es neces…- Si lo es – La detuvo con sus palabras- Tengo demasiadas ganas de hacerlo – Sonrió seductoramente, mientras bajo y le dio una lamida suave a su clítoris, el cual ya estaba duro por sus anteriores atenciones. Ella soltó un gemido fuerte de placer – Esto será delicioso – Beso su clítoris lo lamio una y otra vez, le encantaba sentir a Hinata retorcerse del placer ante sus caricias, comenzó a dar besitos a lo largo de su intimidad, arrancando deliciosos gemidos de la boca de Hinata. El sonrió – ¿Te gusta pequeña? – S-sii Nejiii- Gimió, él sonrió y siguió bajando, hasta llegar a su entrada trasera a la cual le dio varios besos y la estimulo un poco con su lengua.

Hinata al sentir eso se sorprendió, nunca imagino que esa parte fuera tan sensible, sintió como por dentro estaba palpitando y se sonrojo aún más al saber que Neji estaba usando su lengua para tocar ese lugar- No N-no Neji – dijo ella avergonzada. El entonces abandono su labor y la miro con una ceja alzada- Dime princesa, acaso nadie nunca le dio las atenciones que merece? – Lo dijo sonriendo al sentirse el primero en hacerlo – E-es que – Soltó sus piernas y se cubrió los ojos – Nunca Hice nada de esto Onii-chan – Al parecer esta noche iba a estar llena de sorpresas agradables para Neji – Eso me complace demasiado mi niña, y me hace sentir muy feliz, prometo hacerte disfrutar y no hacerte sufrir para nada – dijo el mientras le robo un corto y dulce beso, acompañado de caricias a su cabello - _Maldita sea, esto era lo mejor que le pasó en toda su vida, al diablo la herencia que recibió de Hiashi, al diablo su compromiso roto, al diablo la traición de su mejor amigo. El después de acabar esto podía morir tranquilo. –_ Pensó Neji mientras le mostraba un dulce sonrisa a Hinata.

Regreso a su puesto, quito su ropa interior y volvió a dejarla en la misma posición, mientras acariciaba sus pechos, besaba y lamia su clítoris, era deliciosa, le encantaba sentirla así de mojada y sumisa ante él, tomo su clítoris en su boca, comenzó a chuparlo y masajearlo con su lengua, sintió como su pequeña Hinata se estaba agitando aún más hasta correrse por primera vez en la noche, no la dejo recuperarse, continuo con su labor, logrando que al poco tiempo se volviera a correr, la haría correr una y otra vez hasta tenerla completamente mojada, él no pensaba romper su promesa, su niña gritaba su nombre cada que llegaba al orgasmo torturándolo de una manera horrible, su miembro pedía a gritos atención, dejo uno de sus pechos y lleno su mano a su entrepierna, con su dedo índice y pulgar acariciaba y masajeaba ese hinchado pedacito de carne sensible, Hinata no paraba de gemir y decir su nombre, mierda nunca pensó sentirse tan feliz durante el sexo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, él no estaba teniendo sexo con Hinata, él le estaba haciendo el amor. Tal vez eso tenía mucho que ver.

Él se detuvo por un momento y se levantó, Hinata lo observo curiosa y él le sonrió – Está comenzando a ser doloroso – Dijo el mientras desabrochaba el cinturón. Entonces vio como ella se levantó de la cama y sujeto sus manos – Déjame hacerlo Neji – Sonrió tímidamente – ¿Segura pequeña? – Ella asintió mientras el quitaba sus manos, desabrocho su pantalón y lo dejo caer, el dio unos pasos para acabar de quitarlos. Ella sin perder el tiempo se acercó al bulto de su bóxer y le dio varios besos, los cuales arrancaron gemidos en Neji – Siéntate Neji – El obedeció sin más luego de que ella le quitara el bóxer. El sonrió al ver su rostro sorprendido, procedió a darle un besito al glande de Neji, luego que entro en confianza dejo besos y lamidas a lo largo y ancho de él y vaya que si era grande. Continuo lamiendo toda la extensión, seguido de llevárselo a la boca – Hi..hinataaa – Gimió realmente se sentía bien, ella comenzó a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo, su miembro entraba y salía de su boca. Neji la observaba de vez en cuando y esa imagen de ella con su miembro, Dios le estaba arrancando lo poco de cordura que le quedaba, sintió algo de piel suave y caliente que no eran sus manos seguido de algo mojado. Bajo su rostro y pudo ver que su miembro estaba siendo apresado por sus 2 enormes pechos mientras ella lamia y chupaba su glande – Dios Hinaa.. ta, a este paso me volverás loco – Gimió el, ella continuo con su trabajo – _Parece que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal, supongo que ver un poco de porno no fue tan malo después de todo-_ Rio internamente. Realmente se sentía feliz de ver como Neji temblaba y gemía a causa de ella, aunque le daba algo de miedo el tamaño de su primo, ¿realmente eso debía entrar en ella? – Hi-Hinata ya no puedo más! – Dijo el mientras la cogía del cabello y la obligaba a hacer movimientos más bruscos. Por un segundo se asustó, porque claro la tomó por sorpresa, pero solo continuo con el ritmo que su primo le indicaba. – Y-Ya casi hina… - Dijo mientras la presionaba un poco contra su miembro penetrándola un poco más profundo, al momento de correrse, dejando su semilla en su boca. Ella trago todo lo que él le dio, menos algunas gotitas que se escaparon por las comisuras de sus labios. Ella se los lamio limpiando sus labios. Neji respiraba agitadamente, estaba tratando de controlarse, estaba apoyado en la cama con la cabeza hacia atrás – Eso fue increíble Hinata – Le dijo algo eufórico – Nunca pensé que esto fuera a suceder – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras la guio a la cama. Ella se recostó y el subió sobre ella, con una de sus manos estimulaba su clítoris, mientras besaba a Hinata apasionadamente, ella gemía ante el contacto de él, la siguió besando hasta llegar a su entrepierna nuevamente. – Haremos una prueba mi niña – Dijo el mientras la miraba con una sonrisa leve, ella asintió. Entonces el llevo sus dedos a la entrada de Hinata, aun sin dejar de jugar con su clítoris, introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos y vaya que la sintió apretada – ¿Te molesta? o ¿te duele? – Dijo mientras mantenía su dedo inmóvil. Ella negó a lo que comenzó a moverlo contra una de sus paredes, donde estaba alojado su punto g – Muy bien princesa – Metió otro dedo y sintió como se tensaba – Te duele? – La miro preocupado, ella negó. – Solo se siente raro – Sonrió y Neji asintió. Nuevamente retomo el movimiento con sus 2 dedos, estaba realmente mojada, y eso era bueno, aunque no esperaba menos después de todas las veces que se corrió. Sonrió con autosuficiencia al recordarlo.

El sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de Hinata, subió a su rostro mientras se apoyaba con uno de sus brazos a un lado. Junto su frente con la de ella- ¿Estas segura de querer seguir Princesa? – La verdad si había duda en ella no podría hacerlo, por más que fuera lo que su cuerpo y su alma más anhelaban. Lo último que quisiera es ver odio o tristeza en esos bellos ojos. -Si Neji, estoy muy segura, nunca estuve tan segura de nada – Sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba el rostro de Neji. No hay forma de explicar el calor que embargo el pecho de Neji, ¿esto realmente estaba sucediendo? ¡Claro que sí! Eso estaba sucediendo y él era el hombre más feliz de todos, no cabía en sí mismo – Me haces realmente feliz princesa – Dijo mientras besaba sus labios – Iremos... Lenta… mente… si? – Dijo entre besos. Ella asintió sin abandonar los labios de su primo.

Neji saco sus dedos de la intimidad de su amante lentamente, luego posiciono su miembro en su entrada, comenzó a empujar suevamente, sentía como su cavidad se amoldaba a el poco a poco, una vez que su glande estuvo dentro y viendo que Hinata no mostraba signos de dolor, sino más bien de vergüenza, lo cual le genero un poco de gracia, subió su mano libre a su clítoris, para que no dejara de sentir placer. Siguió moviéndose lentamente hasta estar totalmente dentro de ella. Hinata por su parte mordía su labio inferior, le sorprendía que no le haya dolido nada, más cuando las chicas ya le habían dicho que a ellas les habían hecho doler y mucho. Y su rostro claramente mostraba sorpresa. Neji sonrió aun estando inmóvil – ¿Que sucedió pequeña? – Pregunto algo nervioso –¿Acaso te hice daño? – Ella negó, entonces el comenzó a moverse lentamente en ella, era tan delicioso sentir como su vagina lo estaba apretando, estaba realmente estrecha, sentía que ella estaba hecha a la perfección y solamente para él. Subió un poco más la velocidad de sus embestidas, se estaba conteniendo porque su cuerpo quería tomarla salvajemente como en todos esos sueños, pero su corazón quería ser dulce y darle la mejor primera vez - E-es solo que – Dijo mientras salió un gemido que la interrumpió, sentía como su primo la embestía y dios era tan delicioso tenerlo dentro de sí, nunca pensó que fuera algo tan hermoso, su cuerpo era invadido por el placer y no podía dejar de suspirar y gemir – L-las chicas… n-nejii – gimió- di-dijeron que la primera vez debía doler ahh p-pero n-no fue así – se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gemir. Él sonrió y la envistió aún más duro – N-no es su culpa que ellas se acuesten con asnos – Dijo el con gracia, seguido de atrapar sus labios en un beso apasionado, su miembro estaba siendo estrangulado por las paredes de Hinata, quien lo abrazaba con sus piernas. Sin querer recordó a su Ex en medio de sus embestidas, la verdad cuando estaba con ella agradecía a todos los dioses tener el miembro grande, de lo contrario, no hubiera disfrutado nada. La verdad no había comparación, su pequeña simplemente era perfecta, ella era su diosa, no entendía como se pudo haber metido con una simple mortal. Hinata no paraba de gemir, su cuerpo se arqueaba bajo el, y agarraba fuertemente las sabanas con su mano, como si eso fuese a bajar la desesperación por sentirlo más – M-mas onii-saaan, tte ne- necesito mass – Gimió ella, el sin perder el tiempo al cogió por su cadera y levantándola un poco para poder penetrarla más a gusto – Ohh mi hi-nata, e-eres tan perfecta – Sintió como las paredes de Hinata comenzaban a contraerse y relajarse por segundos, sabía que ella se estaba corriendo. Sus gritos de placer lo corroboraban. A él tampoco le quedaba mucho, realmente la vagina de Hinata lo estaba volviendo loco, no estaba acostumbrado a esa presión y rose en su miembro. Una vez que ella se corrió. Él se acercó a su cuello y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja – Po-ponte de perrito Hinata – Gruño en su oído y ella obedeció, él se salió de su interior y se arrodillo en la cama. Ella se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en sus manos y rodillas. Neji se detuvo antes de volver a penetrarla y observo ese hermoso trasero, maldita sea, se sentía realmente feliz al verla así- Cogió su cadera y se introdujo en ella de una sola estocada. Ella grito su nombre lo cual era como una excitante melodía en sus oídos. No se contuvo más y comenzó a penetrarla, sentía como su miembro llegaba al tope de Hinata en esta posición.- Y-ya me falta poco pequeña – Dijo el mientras la penetraba más duro que antes, él ya estaba en su límite, no creía aguantar más, y menos ahora que podía ver como su miembro era el que estaba haciendo gemir a su diosa. Hinata parecía que estaba igual, sus piernas le estaban fallando, sentía como temblaban, así que la sujeto fuerte para evitar que cayera. Sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y seguido de una explosión de placer en su interior lo embargo, dio unas ultimas estocadas, en la última quedándose lo más profundo que pudo en ella, su miembro bombeo su semen hasta acabar dentro de Hinata.- Hi-hinata te amo – Soltó, según el en su mente. Se dejó caer a un costado de ella, sin salirse ni soltarla. La abrazo apretándola contra él.

Hinata estaba estupefacta, a pesar del orgasmo que aun la mareaba. – Ne-Neji onii-san? – Dijo ella insegura. Él estaba agitado, pero aun así repartía besos en su cuello y espalda – Dígame Hinata-sama? – Hinata frunció el ceño, porque la venia a llamar así después de todo esto. Se sintió un poco frustrada, pero ella ya sabía que Neji no le pertenecía, quizá ese te amo solo fue un te amo de primos o tal vez solo fue la emoción del momento.- ¿Pasa algo Hinata? – Pregunto el algo preocupado, ella estaba muy pensativa y no quería pensar que ella se arrepintió de haberse entregado a el- N-nada Neji- niisan – Dijo ella mientras se dio vuelta para mirarlo – Fue estupendo todo – Dijo mientras abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero. El sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

Su felicidad se vio interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Neji – Maldita sea, quien se atreve a molestarme ahora mismo! – Dijo Neji mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos. Se apretó más contra Hinata dispuesto a no contestar. Ella rio ante la frustración de su primo- Descuida, yo te lo paso – Dijo mientras el celular continuaba sonando – Nooo, no quierooo – Dijo Neji como si de un niño se tratase- Hinata hizo caso omiso y se estiro para agarrar el pantalón de su primo, y cogió el celular del bolsillo. Al sacarlo vio que decía Tenten. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento y sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas, Neji noto como el cuerpo de Hinata se tensó, pero rápidamente ella le paso el celular a su primo. Él lo tomo y vio la pantalla, y al ver el nombre, claramente entendió el porqué de la reacción de Hinata. El frunció el ceño y contesto – ¿Qué quieres ahora?- Pregunto con evidente molestia, Neji al ver la reacción de Hinata, que opto por sentarse en la cama y buscar su ropa interior. Coloco a Tenten en altavoz, mientras dejo el celular tirado en la cama y abrazo a Hinata – No te vayas mi princesa – Dijo el mientras besaba su cuello – Neji como te atreviste a hacerme esto, llego y me dicen que debo desalojar mi casa. Quien te crees tú para hacerme eso! – Se escuchó desde el celular. Y Hinata abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar a la mujer del otro lado- Estoy en todo mi derecho Tenten, ese final de cuentas es mi departamento – Dijo el mientras besaba a Hinata y esta se sonrojaba, aunque aún estaba confusa – Pero tú me lo regalaste! – Grito – Si, pero sigue estando a mi nombre, por ende es mío – Rio, acaricio los pechos de Hinata y mordió uno de sus pezones robando un gemido de su boca – Con quien mierda estas Neji Hyuga, con quien me pones los cuernos – Grito furiosa – Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además, nuestro compromiso está roto, ve a llorarle al tu amante no a mí – Dijo Neji mientras Hinata no daba crédito a las cosas que él decía. Aunque debía de admitir que eso le animo a seguir el juego de Neji, subió a su regazo y roso su entrada contra el miembro de Neji. Entendió que el acepto solo por venganza a Tenten, no la amaba, pero no importaba ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su primo, porque a final de cuentas ella nunca le gusto – Hi-hinata- gimió el al sentir como ella metió su miembro erecto nuevamente en ella- Q-que? Hinata? Estas enfermo Neji hyuga, eres un maldito depravado – Grito a lo que Neji intento colgar y lanzo el celular al piso. Pero lo hizo mal y la llamada no colgó. El dejo a Hinata bajo su cuerpo e inicio nuevamente la danza, el vaivén de caderas con su prima. Ella gemía fuertemente, mientras este la hacía suya una vez más. Tenten del otro lado gritaba histérica. Pero ya ninguno oía, solo ella podía oír los gritos y gemidos de placer de Hinata, Y no solo de ella, sino que de Neji también. ¿Tan bien lo hacia esa zorrita? Con ella el nunca hacia mucho ruido y ahora parecía un león en celo.

Esta vez Neji y Hinata acabaron más rápido que antes, pero quedaron ya completamente saciados y felices. Neji movió como pudo las sabanas de la cama de Hinata, para luego cubrir ambos cuerpos desnudos. Ella estaba acurrucada en su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba- Neji? – Hablo ella rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos- ¿Que sucedió con Tenten? – Pregunto algo dudosa. Él se alejó un poco de ella y la miro al rostro, notando la preocupación en el – Descuida princesa no debes de sentirte culpable – Él le sonrió y deposito un corto beso en sus labios- Ya llevaba varios meses sospechando que ella me estaba siendo infiel, y hoy lo confirme – Beso sus labios otra vez.- Lo siento onii-chan, y-yo estaré contigo – Dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica- Y-yo te puedo ser tuya hasta que te canses – El frunció el ceño. Entendió de que hablaba, ella pensaba que el acepto acostarse con ella solo por lo que sucedió con Tenten – Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Hinata – Reprendió el– La verdad es que si lo hice fue porque realmente lo quería. Desde hace tiempo, mucho más del que quisiera admitir a decir verdad. Siento cosas que no debería por ti – Ella lo veía atenta y anonadada mientras cierto calor se apoderaba de su pecho y soltó una sonrisa enorme de felicidad – Ne-neji oniisa- Gimió ella – Y-yo te amo – Susurro al final, Neji no pudo evitar abrazarla más fuerte y luego depositar un apasionado beso en sus labios – Y yo a ti mi princesa – Dijo muy feliz, él podría considerarse el hombre más feliz de la tierra, si señor ese era su nuevo título! – Y-yo pensaba que tú la amabas. Pensé que esta sería la única forma de tenerte, al menos una vez. Aunque también tenía mucho miedo Neji. De que me rechazaras y eso destrozara nuestra relación – Deposito un beso en la frente de la chica- Ya no es momento de pensar en eso pequeña – Ella se giró dándole la espalda, a lo que él la abrazo- Soy demasiado feliz Neji. Realmente me has hecho muy feliz – Dijo con una sonrisa, antes de quedarse dormida. El sonrió y se acurruco dispuesto a dormir. Cuando de repente escucho golpes a fuera, supuso que era el vecino borracho, si bien era un barrio privado, había un tipo que luego llegaba borracho y empezaba a golpear la puerta para que su mujer le abriera. Le restó importancia y se acomodó otra vez.

-Nejiiiii abremeee la puerta bastardoo! – _Bueno, no parece ser el borracho_ \- Suspiro esa voz era muy conocida para él, decidió levantarse y se dispuso a poner su pantalón. A lo que escucho más golpes y gritos. Entonces Hinata despertó también al oír esos golpes y el sonido de la hebilla del cinturón de Neji – Q-que sucede Neji? – La miro algo somnolienta, pero preocupada – Es Tenten. Vino a hacer una escena – Dijo Neji – Iré a ver que quiere. Hinata cogió el celular de Neji y vio que eran las 4 de la madrugada, los vecinos la iban a ahorcar. Llamo rápidamente al 911 para advertir de eso, probablemente los de seguridad ya habrían notado el escándalo, pero por las dudas.

Neji bajo lo más rápido que pudo, ya no habían golpes pero si gritos, abrió la puerta y vio que había gente fuera de sus puertas o en sus ventanas viendo el escandalo- Maldita sea me la vas a pagar- Uno de los vecinos que lo vio corrió a él (Era el vecino borracho, por alguna razón estaba sobrio). – Se fue por el costado Neji-san – Le grito a mitad de camino. En eso escucho ruido de vidrios rompiéndose- Maldita sea, esa estúpida! – Grito cerrando la puerta principal, vio que Hinata bajaba por las escaleras- ¡Quédate allí Hinata! – Le grito y ella paro en seco, obedeciendo a su primo - El camino por la sala y vio que el ventanal estaba roto, y habían manchas de sangre en el piso, pero allí no había nadie. Se movió sigilosamente hasta la cocina y allí la vio, parada con su brazo y hombro ensangrentado apuntándolo con un cuchillo, que reconoció como suyo – Maldito enfermo, quien te crees para ponerme los cuernos con tu prima, es tu prima. Acaso estás loco!? – Grito histérica – Él podía intuir que estaba drogada, había vuelto a sus andanzas – Cálmate Tenten, o solo te lastimaras tu – Dijo el autoritariamente. – Solo te haces daño a ti misma – Cállate!, los únicos que me lastiman aquí, son ustedes 2 que arruinaron mi vida! – Grito – Esa zorra que me quito todo, a ti y el dinero que me podías dar! – El rio- Solo tú lo arruinaste al acostarte con mi mejor amigo- Rio divertido – Pero sabes? Gracias por eso, ahora sé que puedo tener a mi lado a alguien que si vale la pena y no como tu una pobre estúpida, sin alma – Le dijo, ante esto ella se llenó de furia y corrió hacia el con intenciones de apuñalarlo. Neji sin mucho esfuerzo la cogió de la muñeca y del cuello la torció hasta que esta soltó el arma. – Hinata rápidamente corrió y agarro el cuchillo para evitar cualquier accidente. –En eso unos policías entraron a la casa y vieron esa escena – Oficiales ayuda estas personas tratan de hacerme daño – Grito Tenten histérica – No me vengas con eso- Dijo Neji, mientras la apretó aún más- Los oficiales se acercaron y le pidieron Neji que la soltaran y rápidamente ellos la cogieron. – Que está sucediendo aquí? -Dijo uno de los oficiales - La Srta aquí se le ocurrió llegar gritando y azotando al puerta de mí casa. Luego se metió a ella a través de ese ventanal, razón por la que está herida – Dijo Neji tranquilamente.- Trato de apuñalarme momentos antes, por eso la tenía en esa posición – Explicaba Neji – Están todos bien? – Dijo el vecino desde la puerta, Neji y Hinata asintieron – Gracias a dios – Dijo el viejo, los policías dirigieron su vista hasta el para interrogarlo y corroboro la parte del escándalo que esa mujer había hecho. Uno de ellos se fue a la patrulla mientras el otro se quedó a preguntar por los detalles y hacer el respectivo papeleo. Una vez que se solucionó el tema, se despidieron del oficial y subieron a la habitación. Se acostaron ya dispuestos a ir a dormir – Mañana tendremos que reemplazar esa ventana – dijo Hinata – Si, eso déjamelo a mí pequeña. –Se acurruco abrazándola- La verdad tuve algo de miedo, esa tipa está loca.-Dijo Hinata, el solo rio- Yo solo sé que quería golpear a esos policías por estar mirándote de esa forma. Ella se sonrojo- De verdad? Yo no lo había notado – Soltó unas risitas- Bueno vamos a dormir niisan mañana tendremos un día pesado – El asintió y le dio un beso en sus labios- Te amo mi pequeña – Dijo en su oído – Y yo a ti mi amor – dijo muy sonrojada, nunca pensó estar en esa situación pero realmente estaba feliz. Su Neji, al fin era suyo. - _Quien hubiera pensado que la desesperación por acabar un trabajo, daría tan buenos frutos-_ Ella se acurruco más contra él y se dispuso a dormir. Ya luego acabaría con su novela, ahora solo quería dormir con el hombre que ella amaba.

 **Bueno supongo que aquí acaba . Muchas Gracias a las personitas que dejaron su review y a los que dejaron su follow 3 La verdad me hicieron muy feliz.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y perdón si se me pasaron muchos errores ortográficos, soy algo distraída. Además, es mi primer Lemmon, así que realmente no sé si será de su agrado. Aunque eh de admitir que decidí hacerlo lemmon, porque ya estaba algo cansada de que hicieran sufrir a Hinata en su primera vez D: Estoy realmente feliz de haber hecho este fanfic, la verdad disfrute mucho de escribirlo.**

 **Esta pareja no sé porque, pero me hace realmente feliz haha, lo sé es una estupidez, la verdad naruto no me gusta realmente, lo conocí cuando era cría y lo vi solo hasta los exámenes, donde Neji y Hinata Luchan, (luego solo me tome la molestia de averiguar los caps donde hay momentos "Nejihina)". Por dios desde ese momento quede prendada de ellos, son mi obsesión (Maldito Sade, esto seguro es tu culpa :v) :C Si alguno de los que lee esto, tiene fanfics de ellos, les invito a dejarme los links por mensaje :'3 Yo iré feliz a leerlos, y si tienen incompletos, por favor no me rompan el corazón y continúenlos /3**

 **Bueno supongo que ya no hay anda más que decir, espero que tengan un buen día/Noche. Y muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dieron. 3**


End file.
